User blog:MetalFire/ERB Wiki School Adventures episode 3
(We see Coupe and Metal in Coupes office) Coupe: So young man do you realize what you have done Metal: I think It's fairly obvious Coupe: Don't be a smartass, now the consequences of ruining my favorite suit will be dire Metal: Hey I think the joker who started the fight should get punished as well Coupe: Oh he is just not by me, but by Vice Principal Steeler (We cut to Mind being stuck in a chair and Steeler pulls out a Laptop) Mind: What are you going to do?! Steeler: Oh just the ultimate punishment, don't blink fgt (Steeler plays ERB10) Mind: NOOOOOOOOOOOO (Goes back to Coupe and Metal) Metal: So what's my punishment? Coupe: 30 minutes of Detention after school Metal: I have a question Coupe: What is it? (Metal points to a picture of a Taiwanese girl) Metal: Who's that? Coupe: That's a story for another day (Sierra walks in with Coffee) Sierra: Here's your Coffee Coupe and your paperwork Coupe Coupe:Thank you Sierra, Now then Metal. I will write you a pass to your language arts class (Coupe hands the slip to Metal and Metal leaves the room. While Metal is in the hallway, he hears a voice from the corner of the Lockers) Teddy: Hey Kid come over here... I got an offer for you (Metal walks to the voice) Metal: What's the offer Teddy: I heard from some of my associates, that Ole Coupe put you in Detention Metal: Yeah he did, what's your point? Teddy: Well I have some goods that can get you out of detention Metal: Just who are you? Teddy: I'm Teddy, I give people the goods and I want nothing in return Metal: Well what do you have? (Teddy opens his coat to reveal his gadgets and pulls out a switch. Then a Robot version of Metal) Teddy: Ta-da Metal: How... Teddy: I got my skills, Come back here at the end of the day and you won't have to go to detention Metal: Alright see ya (Metal walks into his Language arts class, being taught by Edgar Allan Poe) Edgar Allan Poe: Who goes there Metal: Um me Metal Edgar Allan Poe: Ah yes you sit with Matt, Nail, and Noah (Metal sits in his group) Noah: Yo what's good Metal Metal: Eh not much Nail: I still find it Surprising that we have Edgar Allan Poe as a teacher (Matt's playing on his Gameboy) Metal: What's he doing Noah: Oh he's just playing Pokemon It's best not to bother him Matt: I will catch them all... (Mumbles) and Noah will love me Noah, Nail, Metal: What Edgar Allan Poe: Silence students, today we will do a group project on making a Portfolio of Poems. Begin!! Narrator:One session of Poetry later!!! Edgar Allan Poe: The first person to read is Nail, come up young Poet (Nail gets up in front of the class) Nail: The Title of my Poem is Nail's I hope you like it. Nails are sharp, there shiny and hard With their tips it hurts with the force of a thousand suns I love Nails, I eat Nails for breakfast without milk My Mom is a Nail and my father was a rubber band And that's why I love Nail's more then life itself Edgar Allan Poe: Next!! (Noah gets up in front of the class) Noah: My poem is shitty Creepypastas, Hope you like it There are creepypastas of many kinds from good to bad But there are a certain kind of Creepypastas that boil my blood Shit like Sonic.Exe and Chuckie.E.Cheese story are poor examples of creepypastas While Pastas like Rap Rat and Suicide Mouse.avi make my dick rock hard So don't read shitty Creepypastas got it, Fuck this I'm going to read Homestuck Edgar Allan Poe: (Sighs) Matt it's your turn Matt: My poem is about something I love, I hope you enjoy it Pokemon is my life, I love all of the Pokemon even Bidoof I also love Homestuck especially Karkat mmmmmm Ponies are awesome as well, but I love Pokemon the most Although there is one man I love more then anything else He makes my heart melt with his charm (Edgar Allan Poe sheds a tear) Edgar Allan Poe: That was beautiful (The Bell Rings) Edgar Allan Poe: Well off you go Children the day is over (Metal walks out and heads back to the spot Teddy is) Metal: Alright I'm here Teddy: Good, now here you go (Teddy controls the Robot and makes it enter the Detention room) Teddy: Now all you need to do is sneak out of here Metal: Sounds good Teddy:First you need a disguise (Teddy puts a Coupe Costume on Metal) Metal: Woah this is cool Teddy: Now off you go (Metal dressed as Coupe walks out of the school and takes it off) Metal: Yes home free!! (BTTF runs from behind and tackles Metal) BTTF: Hey stranger wanna go on an adventure Metal: My Back... Are you crazy BTTF: Well you're going to help me save the future Metal: Stop bullshiting me, oww BTTF: Noah pass me the sleeping gas Noah: Got it (BTTF gets the gas and Metal passes out. Then BTTF pulls out a device and it shows a Hologram of YTK and TheDoctorTenGrinch) YTK: Did you get ally's for the mission BTTF: Yes my friend Noah and The Stranger Metal Grinch: Excellent work cadet, Make sure you stop that assassination BTTF: Roger that Noah: Are we still gonna meet Jack Nicholson? BTTF: Yes we will need his aid YTK: We trust you BTTF don't screw this up BTTF:Understood (BTTF shuts off the device and puts Metal in a bag) THE END How did you like it Loved It Great Good Awful Category:Blog posts